Music of Love
by Raining Eros
Summary: This is a collection of Ichigox Ryou Song fics.all oneshots. Please read and review. Feel free to suggest songs and artists. I will do my best to use your suggestions.stories suspended
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone. I am trying something new. I am going to write a song fic. And before you read it I would like you t know that if it is completely terrible, tell me and I will instantly delete it. Okay?

Next I am going to tell you that I know my chosen artist is not that popular anymore but I know all her songs by heart and they are the easiest to type. I was a huge fan. Okay so here it goes.

Warning : Don't laugh, this is probably going to make me look like an idiot but here it goes.

Note if you like theses I will try and find my other lyrics for other artists. Just suggest a song and artist and I will try my best to get the lyrics and write a songfic with them. Oh but if the lyrics aren't in English or Afrikaans then I will need you to translate., otherwise I am quite happy to use other songs from other languages.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and I don't own Britney Spears song : "Sometimes"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sometimes You must chance Love 

Ichigo knocked nervously on Ryous door. She had never done this before and she was really nervous. She had no idea how he would react. Ryou called "Come in." He didn't look up from his work when she came in. After a while when she didn't say anything and just watched him, he did stop working.

Stopping typing, Ryou turned to face her. Ryou saw that she was unusually pale and she was dressed in her casual clothes. She had obviously changed after the café closed before she came to talk to him. His gaze took in every detail of her eighteen year old self. She had matured in the last four years, it wasn't surprising after all he himself now being twenty-two had changed since he had met her four years ago. She had curves in all the right places, being a Mew had made her well toned and she had a simply gorgeous face and personality. Her hair had grown to her waist. She was wearing jeans that flattered her figure and a pink halter neck top that complemented her hair and fair complexion. Finishing his silent appraisal of her he looked her in the eyes and asked, "Did you want something?" Ichigo unusually quiet, shook her head "No."

Raising his eyebrow quizzically, Ryou ten asked, "Well then why are you up here Strawberry?" He watched as she seemed to draw breath to boost her courage. The she said, "I've broken up with Masaya."

Ignoring the excited jolt of his heart He asked, "Why are you telling me?" Slightly red in the face, but her expression completely serious she said," I broke up with Masaya because I am in love with you." Ryou was suddenly very still, had he heard her right?

**You tell me you're in love with me**

**Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me**

**It's not that I don't want to stay**

**But every time you come too close I move away**

Ichigo suddenly seemed to need to talk now that she had told him how she felt. She continued, scared to see his reaction just yet." I found that I was growing less and less in love with Masaya and more and more in love with you. In fact, I think I've always loved you and it just took me a while to realize it. I know that you don't like me much, but I just thought that I should tell you, I'm deeply in love with you. Do you think you could grow to like me even a little bit? " She paused to draw breath ad Ryou said, "Are you sure, it's not just a crush? You hardly know anything about me."

Ichigo looked at hi as if he were mad. "Ryou I know lots about you. I know you are a wonderful person, you care what happens to everyone, your generous, you are a sensitive person, you have trouble expressing your feelings, you are smart and you are the man I've fallen in love with. I know other stuff as well, but the list is so long I'd never finish it. And anything I don't know you can tell me, it won't change the fact that I love you."

**I wanna believe in everything that you say**

**Cause it sounds so good**

**But if you really want me, move slow**

**There's things about me you just have to know**

Ryou stared at her silently for a short time after her emotional speech. He was trying to ignore the pace of his heart. This was what he had dreamed of for four years. He had dreamed of Ichigo loving him back.

He had loved her since that day he had rescued he from the giant rat predisite. He couldn't believe that it was really happening.

But was it real, did she really love him an would really not matter that she didn't know everything about him.

"Ichigo are you sure you want to know everything about me and that it would alter the fact that you think you love me?"

**Sometimes I run**

**Sometimes I hide**

**Sometimes I'm scared of you**

**But all I really want is to hold you tight**

**Treat you right; be with you day and night**

**Baby all I need is time**

**Ichigo felt tears prick at her eyes. She had found out that she was in love with Ryou a coupe of months back and realized that she had been wasting her time with Masaya while she could have been with Ryou. **

**She had watched Ryou for weeks, making sure of the fact that she was indeed in love with Ryou. Than the night before she had invited Masaya to her apartment that she now lived in since her parents had moved away, but her being a mew had forced her to stay, and she had told Masaya that she couldn't see him anymore. When he had demanded to know why, she had been unable to lie and had told him that she was in love with some one else. Masaya had then stormed out. E knew that he would get over it but it had still hurt. It had been the final act of closing a door in her life and prevented her from going backwards. **

**She had to convince him that she really meant it when she said that she loved him.**

**Looking at him straight in the eyes and her voice full of pent up emotion she said," Ryou you could tell me things so terrible that I would scream, but I would still love you. What I feel is no simple crush, but a love so strong that even if you reject me I won't stop loving you."**

**I don't wanna be so shy**

**Every time that I'm alone I wonder why**

**Hope that you will wait for me**

You'll see that you're the only one for me 

Ryou was silent , as was Ichigo. They stared at each other.

**I wanna believe in everything that you say**

'**Cause it sounds so good**

**But if you really want me, move slow**

**There's things about me you just have to know**

One was waiting to see the others reaction and the other trying to see whether theother was being genuine. He reached a decision.

**Sometimes I run**

Sometimes I hide 

**Sometimes I'm scared of you**

**But all I really want is to hold you tight**

**Treat you right; be with you day and night**

**Baby all I need is time**

Ryou, his voice full of emotion as strong as hers if not stronger, said "Well Ichigo I think it's only fair tat I tell you I love you too." Suddenly he was out of his chair and holding her in his arms.

"Ichigo, I've loved you since we met, I can't tell you what torture it was waiting for you." Tears of joy and sorrow in her eyes Ichigo looked at him with loving eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Unable to stop himself any longer, Ryou leat down and taking care, gently kssed where each tear fell. The he seized her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

They stayed like hat in a lovers passionate lock for quite some time. They didn't even notice when the door opened partially and the Mews and Keichiero peeked in to see that finally te two lovers had been united.

**Just hang around and you'll see**

**There's nowhere I'd rather be**

**If you love me, trust in me**

**The way I trust in you**

They also didn't notivce whe thedoor closed again and outside te door Mint said, "Well its about time and the other mews and Keihiero quietly agreed. 

**Sometimes I run**

**Sometimes I hide**

**Sometimes I'm scared of you**

**But all I really want is to hold you tight**

**Treat you right; be with you day and night**

Baby all I need is time 


	2. Fall to Pieces

**Fall to Pieces**

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or this song Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne 

This song was requested by BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress. The second request of hers was good, but I was unable to think of a suitable story line. Apologies to her. Other wise enjoy this fanfic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Fall to pieces" 

Ryou watched Ichigo as she rushed around serving customers. He had watched her for years. Of course she wasn't aware of it but e had always loved her. Or more precisely, since a second after they met in those unusual circumstances, he had been in love with her. He had watched her from afar. Reasoning with himself, saying that he was too old for her, that she belonged to some one else and that she wasn't ready for a relationship with the emotional involvement that he wanted. But now all those reasons wore null and void. She was nineteen. He was twenty-two. In the five years since they had met she had matured, she was not only physically beautiful but also mentally and emotionally mature. Masaya had proposed to her the year before and she had declined, the relationship had then dissolved and now Masaya was married to an old family friend. Ichigo was happy for them, although she hadn't dated seriously since, she had instead attended university, which she would complete soon and she had focused on her Mew Mew responsibilities. And she had given more in all her relationships whether it be a platonic or serious relationship than it could be believed possible. No, all his reasons no longer applied, it was time that he revealed his feelings.

I look away 

**Then I look back at you**

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

Ryou took a deep breath and walked over to Ichigo, "We need to talk after the Café closes. Come upstairs when you've closed up and the other have left.' He then turned and walked away.

Make it through the fall Make it through it all 

Ichigo watched him go with her heart in her eyes as she thought how much he had changed since they had met and as she thought of how her feelings had changed since they had met. He didn't realize it but he was the reason she had refused Masayas proposal, she had realised some time before than then that she was in love with Ryou even if he had never returned her feelings. But she never gave up hope, maybe one day she would work up the courage to tell him.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in love With You**

Ryou heard Ichigo tap on his door. He smiled to himself as he called fro her to enter. Over the years when really angry or in an extremely big hurry she had forgotten to knock and walked in on him in embarrassing situations…for her that is, he actually found them quite amusing. 'I love you' thought Ryou as he turned to see Ichigo dressed in casual wear enter the room. She really was perfect he thought as he got up to stand by the window and brace himself for the biggest emotional leap he would ever make.

**You're the only one,**

**I'd be with till the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars **

Back into your arms 

Ryou raked his hand through his hair and then turned to face her. He looks nervous thought Ichigo. Maybe she wasn't in trouble after all. After he had left earlier she had managed to work herself into a state of panic, thinking that she had done something wrong, again. Ryou eventually face her and began his confession. "I don't think there is any easy way to say this. But I have to tell you something of great importance." He paused.

Ichigo was watching him trustingly, and unknown to her; she had heart in her eyes. Ryou was startled; maybe there was no need to be nervous, could she possibly love him too?

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in love With You**

Ichigo waited for him to speak. Why was he suddenly looking at her differently and why was he so nervous, he was acting unlike himself.

**Wanna know who you are**

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel**

Wanna know what is real 

**I wanna know everything, everything**

"Ichigo, I love you, I always have and I always will. I know you might not return my feelings, but I thought it was time you knew how I feel." There it was said, now Ryou watched her for a reaction.

I'm in love with you 

**Cuz I'm in love with you**

**And I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He loved her, but why did he seem to doubt that she loved him. Ichigo looked at Ryou as he waited for reaction and then leapt into his arms. "I love you too." She said...

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

I don't want a conversation 

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

Ryou felt the weight of all the years of secrecy leave his shoulders and then realising what she had said, with a shout of joy Ryou embraced her, pulling her to him fiercely, crushing her against him. And she could feel all the love and longing inside hi as he bent to kiss her waiting, smiling lips.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in love With You**

When the kiss was broken Ichigo said, "how long have you wanted to do that?" Ryou looked at her with surprise in his eyes, that question was not expected. Ichigo laughed, "Because it seems like I've wanted to do that for all eternity." Smiling Ryou realise that that was how he felt as well. He then decided to give into his wish again and seized her lips in another loving kiss.

**I'm in love with you,**

**Cuz I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

The End 

I think that it is only fair to tell you that I won't be updating often from now on. My school term starts tomorrow and it is going to be really intense. I will try and write but if I have too much schoolwork, I will write in the March holidays. I will however still read and review.

Oh and I know it is not my best story, but I'm still on meds so excuse any illogical drabble.

Okay so thanks fore reading this story. Now please review it.


	3. Loking through your eyes

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song Looking Through Your Eyes. It was written by David Foster and Carol Bayer Sager and performed by LeAnn Rimes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryou glanced up from his work as Ichigo entered the room. He had asked her to come up after the Café had closed. His breath caught in his throat as she looked at him with her amber rose eyes. He never grew tied of her eyes.

**Look at the sky**

**Tell me what do you see**

**Just close your eyes**

**And describe it to me**

He had asked her to come up because he planned to reveal his feelings to hr. She and Masaya had broken up a couple of months ago, her choice, surprisingly and now he wanted to see if she would accept him.

**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight**

**That's what I see through your eyes**

Ichigo watched Ryou. He had asked her to come up. She wondered why. She hadn't done anything wrong and he had smiled when she had entered, a rare occurrence. She had even thought she had seen a flicker of emotion in his eyes before he had veiled them. She then stopped wondering and watched him contentedly

**I see the heavens each time that you smile**

**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles**

**And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile**

That's what I see through your eyes 

She had broken up with MSAYA A COUPLE OF MONTHS BEFORE. She had realised that the relationship had stopped growing and that it was her fault. She didn't love Masaya. She loved Ryou and although it had been shocking to actually realize and acknowledge it at first, she had now come to terms with it.

**Here in the night**

**I see the sun**

**Here in the dark**

**Our two hearts are one**

'I love you Ryou' Ichigo thought. ' I love you Ichigo' Ryou thought.

**It's out of our hands**

**We can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surprise**

**Looking through your eyes**

Ryou thought of all the times he had watched her and envisioned them together.

**I look at myself**

**And instead I see us**

**Whoever I am now**

**It feels like enough**

Then he looked at her as she gazed at him trustingly and possibly with more showing in her eyes? He took a breath. It was time.

**And I see a girl who is learning to trust**

**That's who I see through your eyes**

"Ichigo, I l…" he was cut off by the predisite alert alarm. He sighed as she leapt up to go and defends the Earth. She was just exiting his door when he called out, that she was to return after the battle to finish the conversation.

**Here in the night**

**I see the sun**

**Here in the dark**

**Our two hearts are one**

Glancing back as Ryou called after her to return after the battle. Ichigo felt her heart race even faster, she would return, if only because her loved one had asked it of her.

**It's out of our hands**

**We can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surprise**

**Looking through your eyes**

When Ichigo returned alone from the battle she entered his dimly lit room. Ryou was lying on his bed without a shirt on and was apparently asleep. She treaded silently until she was next to him. She reached over to cover him with blanket.

**And there are some things we don't know**

**Sometimes a heart just needs to grow **

**And there is so much of us I remember**

**Underneath the open sky, with you forever**

"Got ya!" said Ryou as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. With a little cry Ichigo fell into his arms. He held her tightly, her head pressed against his shoulder and then he said," Now as I was saying, I love you and I always will." Ichigo lifted her head and then said '"I love you too." Then he kissed her until she could hardly breathe.

**Here in the night**

**I see the sun**

**Here in the dark**

**Our two hearts are one**

When he finally took his mouth away Ryou said, "God, Ichigo." The burning warmth of his lips travelling from her lips to her throat and back again. "If I lived a thousand years it wouldn't be long enough to tell you how much I love you." What need was there for words when actions spoke so much clearer? She thought, tenderness flowing from her stroking fingertips as they found joy in exploring his broad shoulders and muscled back. He was hers and no one else's, and it was with this thought that those weeks and months of agonising misery faded into oblivion when she finally drifted to sleep in his strong, protective arms.

It's out of our hands 

**We can't stop what we have begun**

**And love just took me by surprise**

**Looking through your eyes**

The next morning they woke up face to face, looking into each other's eyes. Ryou and Ichigo both marvelled at how they had never seen the love there before, but both vowed that they would never lose sight of it again.

Looking through your eyes 


End file.
